Where Does Your Soul Belong
by Bloody Rice Ball
Summary: I was the 'crazy' third, third seat of Squad Thirteen and that's all I have to say on the matter. Except I'm sane, and I know that's was all crazy people say but I am sane! Really! Or am I! Bwah haha, you shall never know! More humor in Chapter Two, Shuuhei Hisagi/OC
1. Welcome To My Life

**A/N: Solo...Yeah new story... sorry. Well hope you like, if you have any questions just ask.. Yup that's all, and I'll try to update within the week. Please Review. One last this, this might, **_**might **_**become a crossover with Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

Was it odd? How easily your life and ideals can change in the course of a day, how fragile someones resolve truly is. Sad to say that I fell to that darkest pits of that category, that perhaps this second chance of mine was perhaps the worst chose someone could have made. My soul was headed for hell after this.

Kameko Fujiko, was a betrayer. Kameko Fujiko was not to be trusted. Kameko Fujiko was evil. And I was Kameko Fujiko.

Everyone has a sappy story, and I well could care less about that. Sure I was 'evil' and all that but I pefer to look at the happy points in life. I'ma optimist like that.

Embrace the evil, because bitch. It might just save you one day.

- Third Person -

A soft giggle came behind them, which considering the person wasn't that odd if not for extremely dangerous atmosphere. The dark midnight sky, with light red clouds adorning it, the moon softly peeking out in a shy whisper like a small child hiding from the boogeyman.

Highrises reached ever higher to the moon, a consoling gesture of protection from that nights nightmares. _Or where they the enemies._ Looks could always being deceiving. Much like that of the hundreds of monsters big and small all with their teeth barred hungry and vicious ready to tear into one of the five figures stilled with fear.

Hard masks covered the skin of their faces, all a sickly bone white with sharp red eyes shimmering with glee at their pray.

Four out of five figures were speechless, mouths agape with nearly tangible fear. But that was only the majority, and when there's a majority there's always that one left over.

Interesting percentage facts;

The average number of times people have sex is 103 times per year, 1.98 times per week and 0.28 times per day.

One out of every four men cheat in a relationship.

And Finally;

Four out of ten females are addicted to sex.

Interesting facts picked from the laughing girls mind, see minority rules. Those urban myths you read about? Aren't so urban.

An unapproachable silence was broke rather easily by the teen girl in a red academy uniform, watching the large monsters with mirth.

"Kameko!" Barked an elder, more masculine and serious voice, that was undertoned with pain, "Get it together!"

Kameko mocked-stiffened, her bare feet pressing against the cemented ground. "Aye!" Lazily she drew the long katana on her right shoulder from it wisteria colored sheath.

With no dedication her hands gripped the black grip slowly turning the sharp tip up to one of the monsters faces. Peircing it as it lunged for her small body, small flicks of blood splattering across her face, "Are you okay Kameko-San?" Asked one of her classmates noting her paler color, and the stillness as she stood.

It took her a moment to respond, sharply turning to the one who had spoken, "Was it you that screamed?" Kameko asked, staring at him with big blue eyes, "That sounds like fun, maybe I'll do it!"

Noone had time to pepare for the glee-filled scream between all the monsters and all the terror that flew around the small alley-road, but they did cringe at the high octave-pitch. But luckily for the other four it was over as soon as it started, and the purple haired shinigami-in-training was grinning.

"What are you just standing there for? We got some hollows to kill!" The party of the sane blinked, reeling at the sudden change in attitude from the crazed, tangled haired, female her zanpakuto hanging in the air with feirce determination leeking into her eyes, "Dying, as fun as it sounds and as fun as it'd be to die a second time let's save that for another time!"

Her words seemed to spark moral inside the people she adressed, as a red haired male boldly charged the enemy igniting the flames of war and at the same time ignoring his comrades calls of his name, "Renji!"

Another female- the only other female cried out for her tall friend grasping the handle of her zanpakuto even tighter, ignoring a sharp pain as the strings dug into her tiny fragile palms. Fearfully, she glanced at the one who'd sparked that in Renji, Kameko Fujiko watching as she flung her self at a hollow in a way that could only be associated with someone _trying _to kill themselves. Oh who was that being flung through the air- oh that was the same female.

"I'M FLYING, HISAGI-SENSEI I'M FLY-" Said Hisagi winced as her back hit a large metal pole, then scowled as she jumped up with a thumbs up; "I'M OKAY!"

Was she not taking this seriously!? This was life and death, he didn't need her blood on his hands either! Hisagi Shuhei, the last remaining instructor grasped his katana even tighter ignoring the blood splatter as it dribbled into his mouth. As the leader he needed to protect them, Abarai, Hinamori, Kira, even that have crazed lunatic Kameko who seemed dead-set on getting herself killed.

_Where is back up? They should have gotten here. _Hisagi shook his head from his thoughts, blocking his chest from a hollow as it lunged for him. "Hinamori! Kira! A-formation!" It came out rougher then he'd of liked but it worked, as the other two got in a triangle shape with him. Sadly he'd lost sight of Abarai but could still feel his intangible spiritual pressure, kami knew where Kameko had run off to all Hisagi knew was she'd already killed two hollows by herself. That'd surprised him, he- a last year student that'd had trouble taking down one hollow was being over-shadowed by a fifth-year student who'd killed two hollows.

Everything seemed bleak, till a long streak of silver peirced the sky running through the throng of hollows. Footsteps approached and all the students turned to them with a gasp, shock and pure relief flooding their faces. Kameko frowned, skipping up to Hisagi and the others watching the two men approach them.

"Are you a Taichou or somthin'?" She asked, blinking at the tall man wearing a hiaori. His brunette hair ashag, soft brown eyes glancing at the five students.

Abarai openly gaped at her, he was one of the most famous shinigami in the soul society how did she not know of him? "This is Aizen-Taichou! A-are you kidding!?"

Kameko threw him a look that said 'I'm-not-joking', "Oh is it cool to be a taichou!?" She asked clasping her hands behind her back.

Aizen ignored her question studying her wellbeing as his Fukutaicho took care of some of the hollows, taking out a good chunk of the masked monsters. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You ignored my question!" Again she was ignored by the Taichou as he eye smiled.

"Do not worry, we will protect you." Relief swelled in the chests of the students, as their stances visibly relaxed the rush of adrenaline that had once run through there body running thin. But the oddball was not convinced, with her lips curled in distaste.

"You~r dodging~." Kameko singsonged ocean blues eyes flashing pure malice before returning to a crazed state.

Aizen Sousuke paused, turning to the female who continued to ask questions, he'd only just met her and already he disliked her. But she had some crazed type of value, she had killed three hollows. Luckily he didn't have to respond due to one of the students;

"KAMEKO, will you just shut up! You almost got us all killed!" Hisagi sighed, brushing down his well-honed anger that'd fared up daringly.

Aizen was amused, even if on the surface he showed worry and caring he was amused. He never knew students could deflect his attack so well, five people had gone against his selfmade hollows and survived. That's what made them useless, being deflected by academy students even some of them being killed by them. Pathetic, honestly. So he ordered Gin to kill the rest of them. Failed subjects deserved to die.

"Taichou-San, why are you deflecting?"

Said Taichou smiled, the corners of his mouth crinkling, "Please re-"

"Is my question that hard to answer or are you that stupid." It seemed in the moment after her sentence everything went quiet, the people, the wind, even the hollows seemed to grown quiet. Did she just insult a Taichou?

"F-Fujiko-San!" The other black hair female gasped in horror, putting her petite hands to her mouth.

The whole thing sent Aizens Fukutaicho- Gin into a fit of laughter. Momentary losing his grip on his zanpakuto.

"Kameko!" Kira scoffed in outrage and suprise, was she really that stupid as to insult the one who saved them!

She just shrugged looking to the sky airily, watching the clouds shape into things of her imagination ignoring the outrage that went on around her. Returing her katana to its sheath her eyes darted around watching the beasts disappear one by one, their executioner a silver haired Fukutaicho.

"I'm going to explore, seems a shame to waste this opportunity." Before anyone could stop her she had already begone to skip off far past their view.

It was at the point to where shinigami-in-training Abarai Renji felt the pulsing need to scream, he would not get injured in the battle. Hisagi had, his friend Izuru had and Momo was too starstruck to do much of anything not that Renji could blame the small female he'd love to ask the brunette Taichou all his questions Renji was stuck searching for the insane lady.

One would think with Lilac colored hair you'd be easy to spot. Speaking of how did she get her hair like that! Was it natural? Hell _his_ hair, how could he judge? Sighing he drug a hand through that same hair, walking through the world of the living.

_Rukia would love it here, _he grinned looking at a shop full of bunny products, slowly he entered nothing more then a ghost to the late night customers there. Pushing down his fear for being caught (of course he couldn't he's invisible) he swiped a pair of bunny ears, how else was the red haired ghost gunna get it. It wasn't like he could pay.

"You might want to pay," Turning on reflex panic seiged him, it was Kameko. Stuffing the fluffy white headpiece into his uniform he couldn't do much to sate the heavy beating of his heart.

"Why?" Renji asked, watching her as she studied a stuffed animal rabbit.

"Karma," She chirped, walking over to the large window allowing people to see into the shop, before walking out the door.

Renji was quick to follow after her, hearing her last word as she left the shop, "That and the alarm." Briefly he made a 'huh' sound before the alarm sounded as he tried to leave.

The red head was quick to dash after her ignoring the blaring of the alarms. "Kameko! Come with me!"

The purple head waved him off, "I know where you want me to go. And I know where I want to go, now you can come with me or send someone else to gather me. Its all up to you..." Renji paused for a moment, watching her silhouette disappear into the night.

Did he really want to admit defeat this early in the game, or was he going to try again and possibly prevail and be able to boast about his small accomplishment? He mulled it over a second more before chasing after his charge, using the last of his stamina to catch up with her slow pace. Renji said nothing, just slowly walking beside her trying his best to ignore the stinging pain throughout his body. They both walked in uncomfortable silence, one majorly affected by it the other seemingly oblivious it and to the pained look her classmate had on.

"Perhaps," Renji allowed himself to hope, hoping for her to say the words 'we should go back' with a wistful little giggle before her eyetwitched, but with on such luck, "We should get some food."

The red headed male groaned, ignoring the hunger building up in his gut, and as such a snarky comment slipped out, "So what you can drug then rape me?" He asked snickering watching for her facial reaction...

Disappointment building up when there was none, "No, I only do that to people I haven't done it to before." Fujiko smiled, not even pausing when Renji's steps faltered effectively missing the whimsical giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Kameko!" She paused allowing him to catch up to her.

"Hmm?" The wistful student responded, glancing sideways at his face awaiting his question.

"Can we go back now?" He was sick of the shit, his body ached like hell and not the good ache the bad ache that you really didn't want.

Fujiko paused in her steps, "But I'm hungry." Renji could feel her internal pout, but really couldn't bring himself to care, he wanted to be really couldn't through the pain.

The noise through his stomp rung in her ears, and before she could process he'd put her on his shoulders and was stomping to where the rest was. "Come on we're going."

She pouted the entire way back.

_Fujiko P.O.V_

Nobody wanted me, and as hurt as I was by that prospect it was actually kinda... well a trait unique to me. If you could call it that. Not much of a Shinigami if I have no squad, now am I? Personally, I think, if no squad will accept me then I'll have my pick of the litter. A choice not many graduates get to make.

Again personally I'd want to go to whatever squad Abarai is in so I could annoy him more, he's very fun to play with. Thinking he can 'read' me, as if. Half-crazed red head.

Drawing my newly brushed hair into another braid, I frowned at my 'neat' appearance. It might ruin my reputation, not once in my entire academy career has anyone seen me with my hair brushed, seeing me like this might make them put up expectations I just can't uphold myself too. Ah, I'll forget my shoes once again. That's good enough.

Grabbing my bag my eyes flickered over the room once again, knowing that last time I'd ever be here was right now. It reminded me of the first time I'd ever come here. I was sane... well acting sane.

It was a coincidental mistake formed by a series of coincidences. First my sister baked cookies...

_"Fujiko-Chan!" A sweet grin swept over my lips, skipping through the hallway smelling a heavy aroma of cookies. Chocolate chip infact, the only kind she could make._

_Mika smilled at me as I entered the living room, her mouth crinkling in happiness with small spots of chocolate still smuged on her lips. Slowly she shashayed her hips over to me, smooth and graceful, so unlike her. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me into her caramel smelling hair._

_Frowning my nose struggled for air, watching her oddly. "Mi-mi, are you okay?" Even for her this was odd, she was never this overbearing in the past even when she was drinking sake._

_A flippant grin grew on her face as she twirled away, picking up another cookie from the tray and devoring it whole not even pausing to take a bite. My frown grew again, still watching her hands pick up another cookie before laying it in my mouth._

_Hesitantly I took a bite, as to not hurt her fragile feelings, her green eyes stayed looked onto mine watching in antisaption for me to eat her baked good._

_And hell something about it was delicious, best cookie I'd ever had in my life. The whole thing seemed to explode in my mouth, sending pleasant chills of 'more' through me. So I indulged in my hungry addiction, one by one joining Mika in her giggling and twirling around the house._

_Thin lines of reality and fantasy blurred together, green became blue, pink into brown, and my hair over the course of my haze became a nice lilac color._

_Paper, with words and the senisible part of me easily answered the thward of questions that a man threw into my face jotting down the words with a... Crayon? Ah, whatever it was all the same as I soon found myself running in a field of grass, sighing in high pitched octave that sounded like a screeching owl-bat-moose-whale._

_Time seemed to flutter by in a matter of minutes, images of people burring together, feelings swirling together in a hodgepodge of glass that was ready to break and allow me to drown in a swarm of love and hate._

_Then the world went black in my haze, and reality turned into a dreamland of clouds and unicorns and candycanes._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MIKA!" I whined, throwing the blanket over my head in franitic attempt to shut out the noise penetrating my ears._

_Then Mika whined, no doubt scared of our Tou-Chan yelling at her for yet another idiotic thing she did, "I'm sooorrrrrryyy."_

_Tou-Chan growled his anger getting the best of him, "What the hell did you put in the cookies!"_

_Mika said nothing probably accompanied by a shrug, sending the man of the house into a fit of explosive anger, "You- you idiot! Look what you did to your Kaa-Chan!" What did she do to Kaa-Chan? "Your Imouto!" What did she do to me? I feel fine._

_"Sorry?" I almost sighed, futile attempt Mika, you are now in the dog house._

_He sighed, dragging a hand through his sandy blonde hair as pur hia angry habit, "Your Kaa-Chan is humping the dog, and your sister is becoming a Shinigami and has purple hair!"_

_There was a pregnant pause where I waited in anticipation, yes what did she put in those cookies? Now I was fully awake, and waiting for her answer, "Herbs?"_

_There was the sound of glass breaking against the wall before he tried to sooth his anger again, "Your Obaa-Chan's herbs?" He stated in a deadly whisper._

_Mika was overjoyed he knew what she was talking about, bouncing off the walls she was so happy, but my anger continued to build. She was just lucky that I was a rather chill person, and found it hard to get really mad or I would have killed her myself that and the fact my limbs and eyelids were too tired to move, "Mm'hmm! Yeah that's tha' stuff!"_

_She's too much of an idiot for her own good, even I knew what Obaa-Chans 'herbs' did, "The Obaa-Chan that tried to eat you." _

And thus I was forced into this, my Tou-Chan made me stay and my Kaa-Chan was never sane again(she ate like ten cookies), the cookies didn't have a long standing affect on me luckily. But by the time I got to school everyone thought I was crazy so I went with the flow, and honesty it kinda relaxing. Being whatever you want to be, excitable, mellow, wistful, anything. And to be honest..

It's actually fun. Too bad this funhouse is going to be abandoned soon.


	2. Your Kiss is My Drug

**A/N: This is the second chapter, please enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes, and R&R. Also I won't have internet connection for awhile so I'll update when I can.**

Hate and love was separated by thin lines, and that was the basic rule of thumb. A rule that everyone knew, and said. The line although was not set in stone, it found ways of moving and disappearing even.

And when people hear me say that the think that hate turned into love, and that I'm all 'haaa haaaa, I love you senpai!', no that's not the case.

Love, turned into hate. The crazed girl who followed the hot boy around like a yandere, then turned into a hate filled 'you're going to die.' He was my friend/crush thingie till he 'saw' me.

Saw what my ass? Wait scrach that I'm ninty-nine percent sure he's gay, he was probably looking at my Tou-Chans. Not like he swings that way, atleast I'd hope not.

"Soooo, Fuji-Chan," I looked at him slowly, watching him breath as he leaned back in his chair, "You want to get some food."

Even if he _knew, _well he thinks he does it's fun watching him squirrel around trying to crack my exterior. The things he does is very humorous, like the time he got me a dog, then a cat (that hates me) the a hamster. He even got me a squirrel. Guess which one I kept, yup Hammy, the amazing-sause Hamster. "The world is hungry therefore I shall stay hungry."

Translation; No. He didn't seemed to get that in context, instead settled on throwing me a look.

"Kazue, didn't understand please repeat." Ah, his attempt on more humor or perhaps mocking me, either way it made me more pissy at him.

"There are starving children in the Rukongai, and as so I shall be hungry." Thank you, I thank my hippy Obaa-Chan roots for that. And the cookies she keeps giving me... that I give to Abarai.

Kazue paused fittlinged with stray fringe coming off of his uniform, playing with it like a kitten with a ball of yarn. He didn't catch my heavy gaze in him, watching his bent head shaggy brunette hair falling infront of his face hiding his violet eyes.

"Kazue is hungry, please feed Kazue." Yes! I understand your name is Kazue!

Now please talk like a normal person! My inner distress was easily hidden from him as I took a sip of tea I'd gotten earlier, the pleasant aroma of mint lifted into my nose when the wooden cup met my lips. It tasted good, if not for the fact my Kaa-Chan had made the leaves for me. She knew what I liked.

"How is it Kazue can eat when there are so many starving? Is it perhaps that you have no morals?" I've become the master at insulting people in a roundabout way. And somehow its okay because I'm crazy.

"Hey, Fuji-Chan," He asked again, pushing his chair again to wobble on the back legs, knowing it'd annoy me, "Kazue is 'ungry feed him."

A giggle escaped my mouth, replacing my anger with joy, "Kazue-Chan! Then feed yourself from the loom of mother earth, she is always willing to feed you if you believe!"

Half the time I don't even know what I'm saying, it just comes out by itself.

He copied my giggle, "Can Fuji-Chan get me food from mother earth, would she let me feed from her bossom and drink her breast milk?"

In consequence of what he said I withheld a shiver, subconsciously hugging my chest closer to me. Not to say that creeped me out, but that creeped me the fuck out. I got a look of mirth on my face, relaxing it into a smile.

"She feeds all of her children, so go drink!" Skipping up from my seat I twirled around on the balls of my feet, dancing around his sitting form.

What we were doing earned many looks, but I couldn't bring myself to care what they thought of what we were doing. Kazue threw money in my face, and flicked it every which way around my dancing form that must of looked like, a whale-octopus hybrid trying to hump pure air.

Even if I was twirling, my dancing was worse then a squad Eleven captain trying to heal a kitten. At least my singing was better, in fact I was the best singer of all my family. Mmm'hmm I'm really good.

"Hey! Catch the money!" Kazue grinned earning disgusted looks from other Shinigami, no doubt wanting me to stop.

Shaking my head with a smile I opened my mouth, "In the graces of Mother Earth, that paper means nothing." No! I want it, give me! Ah no! Don't start picking it up! Noooooo!

The salary here is crap, sure the seated officers get money but us unseated ones make like a penny an hour, sure it's very shallow of me to be conserved with something as stupid as money but does anyone know the price of my apartment? More then I make in a month, it's very tempting to move back in with my family.

My hips continued to sway to the beat of nothingness for a good minute before some random shinigami forced me to stop. By quite literally grabbing my hips and forcing me to sit down proceeding to say, "You manged to get it to where I'll never be hard again, thank you, I am now growing a vagina."

...that was a bit harsh, I didn't think it was that bad. Am I really that ugly?

"Come on," Kazue grunted, pulling me from the barracks where the squad members took time to relax. My arm was pulled through corridors and corridors with me connected to it before the man pulling me stopped at the squad five cafeteria.

He sat me down at a table, muttering something about getting the crazy girl to eat something as he wandered off to get the two of us food. While he was off doing whatever I was massaging my sore wrist and letting my eyes wander over the cafeteria.

Nobody really paid attention to me, except catching someones scared chocolate brown eyes which I narrowly missed over the array of metal tables and other lunch stuff. It was Abarai's eyes, wide and scared.

Why is it so fun to mess with him?

Putting my hand up in a wave I smiled, a friendly gesture that was quickly ruined by Kazue coming back, he set a tray infront of me with a sharp metal 'clink'. It didn't take him long to follow my gaze, giving Renji tha' 'stank eye'. Even without Kazue doing that he was scared shitless.

Kazue sat down across from me, digging into his pile of beef and pork. That made me wonder what he got me, so I looked which happened to scare me.

Leafs, lots and lots of leafs with little chunks of hard bread littering in between them. Then my gaze followed to the little blocks of white squishy stuff in the corner of the metal tray. What the hell was this? Was I a vegan! No! I. Am. Crazy. I'm not _that_ crazy.

"Wha' ya dan't' 'uke tha' fuud?" Kazue asked spewing food across the table as he spoke.

I frowned pushing the tray away, "Mothers Priestess has not blessed this food, so I shall not eat the unblessed food." My stomach growled, even if it was disgusted it couldn't pass up the offer of food.

He mocked my frown, "Ya sound 'ungrey." My mouth said nothing in reply, Kazue sighed, "Fine, is there a 'Priestess' around?" He asked, setting his fork back on the tray glancing around the cafeteria.

A light bulb shoulda' flashed above my head 'cause I got the best idea ever, slowly I pointed to Abarai. Kazue looked at the red head he who wasn't paying attention, and in turn talking to Kira and Hinamori. Kazue craned his neck to see over the throng of people.

The man I was talking to gave me a blank look, "Kazue thinks that's a guy, not a girl."

"She does?" I replied simply, "She blesses all the food she eats, if only she'd bless my food...perhaps I wouldn't go hungry." The last part I added as a mere sad whisper, toning it in with the sorrow in my tone. All I said must have have been enough because he jumped up without another word a translucent air of confidence around him.

Usually I would have turned away but in this case it was hard to even blink.

First, it started with quite, hushed tones then it progressed to yelling. Third, Abarai threw a punch at Kazue lossing whatever compsure he had, after that my 'friend' processed to try to snatch Abarai's pile of teriyaki beef.

All the while little old me was shoving meat down my throat like a mad woman, hungry for the nice juicy, lean beef and chicken. Throwing both mine and his tray in the trash next to the table, my eyes awaited his arrival with Abarai's plate of food.

By the time he came back with the tray I was meditating on the table top, and secretly fluffing on the cold metal surface allowing my stank to spread.

Kazue slammed the metal on the table, pouting. My eyes opened on reflex looking at his deshelved appearance, brown hair close to looking like Aizens, cuts on his face, his uniform coming off his shoulders.

He did all this for me? My heart soared, but I quickly sqaushed it down looking down upon the half eaten food.

Kazue gasped, "Where's my food!"

My eyelids blinked innocently watching him, "Mother Earth never granted us food, what do you mean?"

The brunette growled, "The- the food I brought here!" The rage in his eyes was almost palpable, so I took the next step and assumed he was really possessive over his food...perhaps he would enjoy some cookies.

"You never held food in your hands, I would have seen the bountiful spirt of Mother Earth giving it to you."

He returned a blank look to me, his violet eyes looking at me dully, "You are aware you act like different people around different people, for instance around me you act like a hippy, Abarai a crazy rapist pervert, random people? A psychopathic murderer? Do you have split personalities?"

I thought that was public knowledge already... Okay no? Well yes 'I do', in all honesty I act like whatever I want to in the excuse I'm 'crazy'.

I didn't respond just deciding to watch him without compassion.

He paused as well, "I'll take that as a yes." Then, "I'm going to get the food."

A giggle escaped my mouth, "Don't forget to have it blessed!"

Kazue gave me a scathing glare before picking up a bowl of soup and throwing it into my face. I narrowly dodged it, spits of the soup flinging across my face, some even landing on my lips. It was tasty, but retribution is in order.

I picked up Renjis old plate, flinging the spicey peices of meat at his eyes. He recoiled, a sharp grin forming on his even sharper face, when he picked up anothers salad. The green leafs flew at my face, hitting my uniform with a 'sploch'.

Soon the small plates of food became a war between the two of us, food was in my already dirty hair, inside my shirt, and even up my nose. Kazue stayed hidden behind a table that was flipped on its side, different arrays of condiments sprayed on it.

Random people hid behind turned over tables, some deciding to join in with the two of with different foods sprayed on their bodies.

"Enough!" Barked a familiar yet unfamiliar voice causing us all to stop in our tracks, looking at the silver haired Fukutaicho of our squad. Some people scattered as fast as roaches, running for the sake of not getting in trouble.

Alas Kazue and I were way to crazy to even stop at that order, Kazue even going as far as throwing a pie into our superiors face.

"You two! Come with me!" We stilled, watching his squinted eyes surutinize us. "NOW!"

We hurried upon his request.

Fire and rage flooded my veins as I glared at the elder man with loathing, pure, raw hatred. The look he retuned made my stomach flip uncomfortably under his unseen gaze. My eyes trailled up to his silver hair grimacing at it, I'd never trust that color again, let alone people with eyes like his.

Ichimaru's lips turned upwards in a cruel smile, distantly reminding me of a snake who'd just cornered his favorite type of mouse.

Kazue seemed to share my angry thoughts, his usually warm hazel eyes settled a glare on our Fukutaicho. "He should die in a hole." He mumbled, scrubbing carpet the floor of the silver hair man's office furiously with a small handheld brush.

I shared his thoughts wholeheartedly but my 'whistful' side settled on a small twinkling hum of speak, "Trust the mother for she shall take the wicked in her bowels."

Ichimaru made a sound, sending shivers through my body, "Whatcha' talkin' 'bout, _slaves_?" He drawed out the word, sending another fit of anger through my body.

"Just spreading wisdom about Mother Earth, dickbag." I hummed pleasantly enjoying the look on his face.

His eyebrow rose at me, all without opening his eye, "Wha' did ya just say ta' me?" Ichimaru asked, looking down at us with masochism stuck to his aura. Kami help anyone who pisses him off.

Distantly through the rubble of feeling flooding my body- fear mainly, and took note that the legs that had been pushing himself on and off the desk had stopped and now under the desk.

"Hmm, did you like my complement?" I asked meekly, watching him innocently.

"Oh here comes socially awkward Fujiko," Kazue paused thinking, "But then again when as she not socially awkward?"

Good question, good question.

"Was I ment to say, Ichimaru-Sama, was that mother earth has blessed you with a big child bearing dick," He seemed to believe my poor lie, watching me with acute eyes, "That and he's a dick." I murmured to Abarai as soon as Ichimaru looked away.

Huh, oh Abarai! Hadn't even noticed he'd come in the office, is he training to become a part of Squad Two? A sly smile made it's way onto my face, watching his eyes follow me as I winked at him, "Dickbag." I lolled suductively, blowing a kiss at Renji.

He shivered, dodging the burst of air I'd sent at him.

"Here you go Fukutaicho," Abarai fumbled throwing papers onto the desk Kazue was cleaning, before running out of the office, eager to be away from the kisses I was blowing at him.

"Come back later!" Ichimaru hollered, sorting through the papers atop the desk.

Perhaps being Ichimaru's slave won't be as bad as I initially thought..

-Third Person-

Toramako Airi sighed, shifting the soft weight of her Zanpakuto on her shoulder, walking along a small street of rock watching civilians pass her with no other thought. Dragging a hand through her short red hair she servied the outside of the _Raikiba_ her usual bar.

It was a small run down astablishment, drunks and prostitutes loritting on the outside of the curb. A place hardly befitting of a Toramako, but Airi could hardly care all she came her for was the wonderful food and to get her mind off work.

Airi brushed past the fabric door enjoying the soft yelling and noise on the inside, it was like this every time she came in. The one regular thing Airi could count on in her sporadic life.

The female moved past men and woman half-dressed to sit down at the bar on her regular stool.

"Your regular?" The bartender, Akira asked not even waiting for her nod before pouring some whiskey into a half cleaned glass. "Anything new on the grapevine Airi?"

She paused lifting the alcohol to her lips, tasting the strong burn smooth down her throat, "Nothing new, atleast nothing you haven't heard before."

Akira sighed refilling her glass murmuring a simple 'true' before going on, "Is it true they found hair at the seines of the murder?" He asked watching her face for a crack in her shell.

Airi shrugged, mimicking his earlier movements, "Dead end."

The bartender said nothing, watching a small blue and black moth flutter up to his customer. Airi followed his gaze, sighing before holding out her finger for the insect to land on.

"There's been another," She grunted, swallowing the last of the drink, before brushing past the crowd rushing to get to her impatient Taicho.

She arrived in the southern Rukongai minutes later, landing beside her Taicho, "Anything different this time Sui-Feng-Taicho?"

The short blackhaired woman glanced back at her, before returing to watching dozens of men in white coats rush around a body, "The geeks are checking."

Airi nodded, briefly taking her Fukutaichou badge from her pocket and tying it to her arm. "Kami damn it!" She muttered angrily, glarring at stray flecks of blood on blades of grass.

They really needed to catch this creep.


End file.
